


Today

by Fallingdown



Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys In Love, Gay, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingdown/pseuds/Fallingdown
Summary: Jinyoung suspira y frena la camioneta en una intersección que da a dos caminos opuestos.-¿Qué haremos? -pregunta Jaebum luego de que ambos han bajado e inspeccionan las rutas a seguir.-Creo que de aquel lado está el mar, pero del otro debe ser la ruta que lleva al pueblo más cercano, a los pies de las montañas.Jaebum deambula hacia el lado del mar, su sueño siempre había sido visitarlo con una persona especial. Jinyoung camina al lado contrario.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB & Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 4





	Today

Jaebum termina de acomodar sus dos maletas en la parte trasera de la camioneta, Jinyoung procede a tapar todo con una gruesa lona, solo en caso de que en el camino comience a llover. Decidieron que el viaje lo realizarían con la menor cantidad de equipaje posible, al fin y al cabo, sus padres les apoyaban y les habían confiado tarjetas con fondos ilimitados. La madre de Jaebum los observa desde la entrada, con expresión preocupada, no entiende por qué, teniendo tanto dinero, su hijo insiste en hacer aquel viaje compartiendo volante con su mejor amigo en lugar de llevar a uno de los chóferes.

Park se ha despedido de sus padres el día anterior, prometiendo volver sano, a salvo y predispuesto para seguir con su educación superior. Su madre le ha dicho que se cuide mucho, su padre le ha recordado lo mucho que él y su madre que lo aman y le ha pedido que viajen seguros, porque el tiempo no era un problema real. 

Jaebum y Jinyoung suben a la camioneta: Im toma el lugar de copiloto, Park se sienta en el lugar del conductor. Jaebum saluda a sus padres una vez más, con una sonrisa relajada, su madre sopla un beso hacia él, su padre lo mira orgulloso, colocando uno de sus brazos sobre los estrechos hombros de su madre. 

Cuando ya se han alejado unos kilómetros de la ciudad, Jaebum observa el rostro serio de Jinyoung al conducir, piensa que es linda la manera en sus labios se abultan y su ceño se frunce cada tanto. No han dicho una palabra desde que salieron. Jaebum nota cuán tenso están los hombros de su acompañante y coloca una de sus manos sobre la mano de Jinyoung que descansa en la palanca de cambios, acariciando levemente sus nudillos. Jinyoung suspira y frena la camioneta en una intersección que da a dos caminos opuestos. 

—¿Qué haremos? —pregunta Jaebum luego de que ambos han bajado e inspeccionan las rutas a seguir. 

—Creo que de aquel lado está el mar, pero del otro debe ser la ruta que lleva al pueblo más cercano, a los pies de las montañas.

Jaebum deambula hacia el lado del mar, su sueño siempre había sido visitarlo con una persona especial. Jinyoung camina al lado contrario, buscando algún cartel con referencias. Jaebum nota la ausencia de Jinyoung y puede ver su figura haciéndose más y más pequeña. Desde su lugar, puede ver la silueta del mar abierto de unos cuantos kilómetros, se dice que ya tendrán tiempo de ir juntos de conocerlo, así que corre a donde está Jinyoung. Jaebum toma su mano con fuerza y Jinyoung lo mira extrañado, pero no puede evitar devolverle sonrisa. Jaebum tiene una sonrisa hermosa, donde sus ojos se hacen pequeños y toda la hilera superior de sus dientes lo saluda sin vergüenza. Jinyoung frena sus pasos y acomoda el flequillo, pellizcándole la nariz juguetonamente. Jaebum se ríe, Jinyoung siente burbujas en su estomago. Ambos están en una ruta casi desierta, quizás por el frío que trae aquella altura del año, quizás porque todos llevan una ruta marcada antes de salir. Jaebum acaricia su rostro con cariño, su sonrisa ahora es tímida y sus ojos miran directo a los suyos. Jinyoung acerca un poco más su rostro y le besa. Es un beso casto, una simple caricia y un roce de narices. Ambos sonríen, como si fuera una travesura. 

El pueblo está a tan solo cincuenta kilómetros de distancia. Tomados de la mano, vuelven a la camioneta. Jaebum ama mirar por su ventanilla, incluso cuando el vidrio está abierto y el frío viento mueve su cabello y lo convierten en un estropajo, su mano izquierda no se ha separado de la mano que lleva la palanca de cambios, cada tanto la acaricia levemente, recordándole a Jinyoung que no está solo. La noche ha caído sin querer, Jinyoung manera despacio, saben que el tiempo no es un problema para ellos. 

Cuando han llegado al pueblo y están por bajarse para pedir una habitación en el motel, Jaebum detiene a Jaebum. Ambos se miran, dentro de la camioneta hace frio y lo único que desean es tomar un baño caliente, cenar y dormir. Sin embargo, Jaebum se ha dado cuenta que se ha olvidado de decirle algo importante a Jinyoung:

—Te amo.


End file.
